Snowfur
Snowfur is a long-haired white she-cat, with blue eyes and gray-tipped ears.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 10 History In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans Snowfur is the deceased sister to Bluestar. She was killed by a Twoleg monster while chasing ShadowClan intruders out of ThunderClan territory. Moonflower was her mother and Whitestorm, then known as Whitekit, was her son. When Bluestar's daughter, Mosskit, died in the snow while her mother was taking her to RiverClan, she was taken into StarClan and cared for by her aunt, Snowfur. The other StarClan members agreed to let Snowfur take care of Mosskit, because when Snowfur died, her son, Whitekit, had just left the nursery, so she still remembered how to take care of kits, and she missed taking care of him. Snowfur then goes down towards Mosskit, and sees her sister, Bluefur, begging the she-kit to wake up. Snowfur leans over and wakes up Mosskit, and takes her to StarClan. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Snowfur is first seen as a kit asking her mother, Moonflower, why her sister Bluekit hasn't opened her eyes yet. She and Bluekit see Goosefeather, their kin, and ask him if they can see inside his den. Snowkit dares Bluekit to eat some herbs, but Bluekit spits them out. Snowkit eats two poppy seeds and Moonflower gets very angry. Snowkit sleeps them off and gets better. :Six moons later, she becomes apprentice to Sparrowpelt, while her sister, Bluepaw, becomes apprentice to Stonepelt. On one of her first patrols, Snowpaw catches a vole, her first prey. When she brings it back to camp, Goosefeather is admiring it when he suddenly sees an omen in the vole's fur. He then announces that WindClan will destroy them if ThunderClan did not attack, and takes the vole away. :She and Bluepaw go with the patrol that attacks WindClan, but they are only messengers in case a cat gets hurt. She is grief-stricken when she hears that her mother, Moonflower, died in the battle, but soon manages to get over it and moves on. :As her apprenticeship progresses, Snowpaw shows signs of liking Thistlepaw, despite her sister telling her that he was an arrogant furball. She ignores Bluepaw, and says that she was only jealous. :Snowpaw and Bluepaw later become warriors, becoming Snowfur and Bluefur. Less than a few moons later, Thistlepaw becomes a warrior after fighting off a dog, and he and Snowfur take up their relationship once more. She soon gets pregnant with Thistleclaw's kits and gives birth to Whitekit, much to Bluefur's dismay. :Snowfur seems restless in the nursery, wanting to do her warrior duties, but she wants to stay with Whitekit, too. Bluefur convinces her to leave the nursery for a walk, and she agrees after Leopardfoot and Robinwing's urging. Outside, Snowfur starts a mock battle with Bluefur, but falls into a blackberry patch. Bluefur brings her to the RiverClan border to wash her pelt. There, Snowfur discovers that her sister had driven off Oakheart earlier that day, but did not report it. Bluefur gets angry at Snowfur's accusations, and says she never wants a mate or kits, and be stuck in the nursery like Snowfur. Furious, Snowfur runs away, with Bluefur following. The two then come across three ShadowClan warriors stealing prey. The two chase them away, and Snowfur follows them onto the Thunderpath, but is hit by a monster in the process, and the blow kills her. Bluefur is horrified by her sister's death, and grieves heavily for her. :Bluefur is forced to tell Whitekit of his mother's death, and Whitekit has trouble even understanding that she is dead. Thistleclaw grows angry at Bluefur, saying it was her fault that Snowfur died, since she made Snowfur go out of camp. :Bluefur later feels that Snowfur and Moonflower disapprove of her love for Oakheart, and promises to them both she will never meet with him again. When Mosskit dies in the snow, Snowfur whispers in Bluefur's ear that she will take care of Mosskit in StarClan. :After Bluefur is named deputy, then leader, and comes to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives, Snowfur gives Bluefur her last life, the gift of pride, so she knows her own worth. She then thanks Bluestar for taking such good care of Whitekit, now Whitestorm. Character Pixels File:Snowfur_(K).png|Kit File:Snowfur_(A).png|Apprentice File:Snowfur.warrior.png|Warrior File:Snowfur_queen.png.png.png|Queen Family Members '''Mate:' :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 Deceased, Residence Unknown Son: :WhitestormRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :StormtailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Mother: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: : BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :GoosefeatherRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: :MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :StonefurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Nephews: : ReedwhiskerRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Gransons: :SootfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :RainwhiskerRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :SorreltailRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandsons: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Granddaughters: :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Great-Grandkits: :Unnamed TomRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed She-catRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Queen Category:Supporting Character